Sign Language
by SKSuncloud
Summary: Kent's in a bad mood. Sain doesn't know why neither do I, actually but he sure knows how to break him out of it! Slash KentSain


**A/N- **Yet another thing that I wrote in a very short span of time… this one was just for myself though. 3 I love these boys. I seriously dream about them sometimes. I had a really long storyline going on in my head but never wrote it down and now it's lost. VV But I love them. Hopefully you love them too! It's Kent and Sain!

**Disclaimer-** I didn't own Fire Emblem in any of my other fics… nothing's changed…

**Warning-** This is slash. It ain't quite as dreamy-sweet as any of my others I don't think… there's a little more forcefulness perhaps? Don't get your hopes up for flat smut though!

**Sign Language**

"Wha-? Kent!" Sain chased after him, horse in tow. The watch shifts had been decided by the tactician and it was his and Kent's turn to take turns keeping watch all night. Sain had noticed that Kent had been tense all day, but once they'd been assigned their watch he'd just stormed off like it upset him.

People always assumed that Kent was high strung, but Sain had always known him to be very easy going. He always kept a cool head and sorted things out reasonably. That was why it surprised Sain so much to see the back of the angry red-head storming away from him.

"Kent! Why're you getting all uptight? I didn't do anything, did I?" Sain asked upon catching up within earshot.

Kent continued onward silently, leading his horse till he came to a relatively flat area of ground. He then stopped suddenly and began to unhook his saddle. Sain wondered if it would be safe to do the same. He and Kent always slept near one another, but the deep creases between Kent's eyebrows weren't the most welcoming sight.

Throwing first his pack, then his saddle on the ground, Kent faced Sain, "You take the first shift. I'll be sleeping here when it's my turn."

Sain was taken aback by the harshness of Kent's statement, he tried to take it lightheartedly anyway, "Won't you even stay up and keep me company a while?"

Kent had leaned down to unpack those belongings he would need to set up their camp area, but he paused to glare up at Sain, "I believe you'll be fine."

Sain frowned and began unfastening his own saddle, "What's with you?"

"Me? I'm the problem now, am I?" Kent was standing up straight now, fully facing Sain. Being shorter, fairer, and younger, Kent didn't seem to pose much of a threat to Sain from an onlookers perspective. Sain, however, had learned a great deal of respect for Kent's military brilliance. Still, he thought he dared a statement.

"Yes, you! I haven't done anything at all! I haven't bothered anyone or messed up in any significant way, what's gotten you in such a bad mood?"

Kent opened his mouth to respond, but instead turned away and leaned down to unpack his bag.

"Kent…" Sain whined, "Just tell me already!"

Kent's shoulders lifted and fell heavily, then he said, "It's all your fault. Tossing around mixed signals and confusing the heck out me."

"What? Mixed… wait a minute! When did I start "tossing around mixed signals"? I've always told you exactly what I meant!"

"Have you really?" Kent accused, standing and facing him again, "Then how exactly is it that I can't understand you anymore? One day I can read you like an open book and the next I need a damn cipher!" his shoulders drooped horribly. For some reason Kent looked really hurt. Sain began to wonder if this was about the previous night. He knew he'd gotten incredibly drunk… just what had he said, or _done_, to Kent?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kent! I've always been totally honest with you! I swear it."

"Really? You sure do turn "honesty" into a vague sign."

They remained staring angrily at each other for a moment. How dare one accuse the other! Finally Sain decided he could formulate a decent sentence. If this was going to be about whatever happened last night, so be it.

"I don't know what your problem is, Kent! I've always given you nothing but clear signs to read! Even last night!"

Kent drew a deep breath, he flushed slightly, but controlled it nicely, "Then I suppose that maybe your handwriting just sucks, right?"

Sain had not been so affected by a stupid insult in a very long time, "Maybe_ you_ just need to learn to _read_!"

Kent grabbed Sain by the collar of this shirt and glared dangerously into his companion's eyes. He looked as if he had something to say but was afraid of how he wanted to word it. His breath was heavy and angry, "Maybe you just need to find yourself a god dammed better sign!" Kent's grip loosened slightly. The hurt was apparent in his eyes; they burned with embarrassment and anger that hid a blanket of unsure sorrow. Sain loved Kent's eyes; they were so easy to read, somehow.

"Fine. Maybe I will then!" Sain retorted, grabbing Kent's shirt collar violently, as if threatening him.

"Fine! Then I'll-" Kent's rebuttal was cut short when he was yanked sharply in the direction of his opponent. Fearing a head butt, Kent jerked his head backwards to avoid colliding with Sain's and braced himself, changing his footing. It was useless though, because he dropped his guard the moment Sain's face got close to his own. In a panic, he gasped, trying to push the elder away with the hand he'd been using to cling to him, but it was useless as Sain's free hand shot up and steadied his head by grabbing his hair, then forced their faces together.

Forcefully, Sain pressed his lips to Kent's, letting his fingers run gently through the soft red hair till he felt his body relax and let his hand rest at the nape of Kent's neck. Kent's muscles all loosened out of shock, and his arms fell and hung limply at his side. Sain took the moment to release his fingers from Kent's shirt and run his hand down to touch the boy's waist, pulling their hips together.

When at last Sain removed his lips and opened his eyes, he found Kent's wide eyes were searching wildly for an explanation. His face was red and his breathing shaky. He looked scared and unsure.

"Is that clear enough?" Sain asked softly, touching Kent's warm cheek with his thumb.

To Sain's surprise, Kent shook his head and let his head fall onto Sain's shoulder. Burying his nose in the crook of Sain's neck he mumbled, "Where did that come from, you moron?"

Smiling, Sain hugged Kent tightly, "I love you too." He answered.

_The End_

**A/N-** Wow. Cute, eh? So… what happened last night, eh? You wanna know, don'tcha? XD Well you'll just have to let your little minds wonder! This is the end. See? Up above? End. Haha! I'm so evil…  
But I love you all! Thank you for reading!  
I'll have you know that I had to go reinact that little kissing moment a few times with a broom to get it right… that was a hard task to accomplish. XD  
Yeah. So I seem like such a loser writing things like this… I know I could do better… I promise my next fic will be a MASTERPIECE! And probably Naruto-based… Yes. LOL!  
So… thanks for reading. I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
